


Circus mayhem

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: Robbie and sportacus go on a date to a traveling circus and meet their brothers.





	Circus mayhem

One sunny day in Lazytown Robbie and Sportacus were walking around town, Sportacus saw a circus tent. "Robbie look, a circus! Can we go? Please!" "Oh sportasugar i guess we can for a while." *Sportacus jumping up and down* "yay!" They then walk up to the tent, a  voice comes out of the tent. "Stupid elf! He cant do anything right!" Robbie is blushing, "ummmmm... Sportacus, we need to leave now!" "But why? We have not been inside yet." "My older brother is in there!" "You have an older brother?! I need to meet him!" A tall man opens the tentflap and with a little grin looks at Robbie and his boyfriend. "Hello little brother, who is this? Oh I get it, he is your boyfriend huh." *Robbie blushing* "yeah, his name is Sportacus. I love him so much, and if you have a problem Glanni..." "oh trust me I don't, why don't you come in and watch the show?" Sportacus and Robbie go inside and sit down. All the kids are there and watching too. "Oh sportasugar you have no idea how bad my brother is, he is worse than me." "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS! its time to see the flippy elf do some tricks!" "A flippy elf?! Oh no the only elf i know is my brother! What are the odds?!" A tan elf came flipping on the stage. Sportacus looked at him blushing. "Sportasugar are you ok? Is it your brother?" "Yeah Robbie its my brother. You want to meet him?" "Bróthèr! Whò iś thìś?" "Ithro, this is my... boyfriend. Why are you here?" "Óh śpòrtácùś ìm wórkìng fór my bóyfrìend." Sportacus and Robbie look at each other in shock. There brothers are dating each other! After the show they went to talk to them about it. When Sportacus and Robbie went around the corner they saw Ithro and Glanni kissing! *both sport and Robbie say* "oh brother!" All four of them go to Robbies house and talk about how this happened. "Well Robbie, we met in  latabae. He was trying to poison the townsfolk and I stopped him." "Then little bro, we spent time together, and we just fell in love. Now how about you?" So Robbie and sport explained how they met and how they fell in love.


End file.
